The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a data storage system 10 includes a storage device 12 and a host 14. The storage device 12 includes a disk controller 16 and a disk drive 18. The disk drive 18 may include a conventional disk drive that stores data on a magnetic medium, a solid-state disk that stores data on a semiconductor memory (e.g., a flash memory), or an optical disk drive that stores data on an optical disc.
The host 14 may include a laptop computer, a personal computer, or any other type of computing device. The storage device 12 may communicate with the host 14 via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface. Accordingly, the disk controller 16 may include a USB interface to communicate with the host 12. The disk controller 16 may also include a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) interface to communicate with the disk drive 18.